This invention relates generally to irrigation sprinklers of the type having a pop-up spray head with a removably mounted nozzle insert selected to provide an outwardly projected water stream having a predetermined spray pattern. More particularly, this invention relates to a combined nozzle set and lift tool wherein a plurality of nozzle inserts are detachably carried by a mold runner shaped to form a convenient lift tool for engaging and lifting a sprinkler spray head to facilitate interchangeable mounting of a selected nozzle insert thereon.
Pop-up irrigation sprinklers are well known in the art particularly for use in irrigation systems wherein it is necessary or desirable to embed the sprinkler in the ground so that it does not project appreciably above ground level when not in use. In a typical pop-up sprinkler, a sprinkler mechanism is housed within a generally cylindrical upright sprinkler case having an open upper end. In a normal inoperative position, a pop-up portion of the sprinkler mechanism including a spray head is normally spring-retracted substantially into the sprinkler case so that it does not extend or project a significant distance above the case. However, when water under pressure is supplied to the sprinkler case, the spray head is displaced upwardly to an elevated spraying position spaced above the sprinkler case to facilitate the delivery of an outwardly projected stream of irrigation water to a surrounding terrain area and associated vegetation.
In many pop-up sprinkler designs, the sprinkler mechanism includes rotary drive means for rotating the elevated spray head through continuous full circle revolutions, or alternately back and forth within a predetermined part-circle arcuate path, to sweep the projected water stream over a selected target terrain area. In this regard, the spray head for the rotary drive pop-up sprinkler is frequently adapted for removable mounting of a selected one of a set of spray nozzle inserts designed to custom-tailor the specific characteristics of the projected water stream, such as flow rate, trajectory, stream width, and the like, in accordance with the particular irrigation requirements for each pop-up sprinkler. For examples of rotary drive pop-up sprinklers of this general type, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,914 and 4,787,558. In addition, such rotary drive pop-up sprinklers are commercially available from Rain Bird Sprinkler Mfg. Corp. of Glendora, Calif. under the product designations T-Bird Series, R-50, Falcon, and Talon.
In the past, interchangeable nozzle inserts for a pop-up sprinkler spray head have been economically produced from lightweight molded plastic to have a size and shape for quick and easy removable mounting on the spray head. In one form, such nozzle inserts have been produced in a unitized set formed integrally with a common mold runner which comprises a convenient carrier for storing and transporting the nozzle set. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 415,415. The multiple nozzle inserts of the nozzle set define nozzle flow paths of different geometric configurations to yield projected water streams having different selected spray characteristics when mounted onto the spray head of a pop-up sprinkler. At an in-the-field installation site, typically at the time of initial installation of an irrigation system, a selected one of the nozzle inserts can be detached quickly and easily from the mold runner carrier for mounting onto a sprinkler spray head to custom-select the spray pattern of the water stream to be delivered therefrom. Thereafter, periodic changing of the nozzle insert can be required to tailor the specific water spray characteristics according to the maturation and growth of the surrounding vegetation, or alternately according to changes in the vegetation type. However, such interchangeable nozzle inserts have typically been provided as a component or components separate from the associated pop-up sprinkler, whereby the nozzle inserts have been susceptible to being lost or misplaced.
Another problem encountered with rotary drive pop-up sprinklers is that the spray head is not readily accessible for facilitated removal of a pre-installed nozzle insert or for installation of a new one. More particularly, in the normal inoperative position, the spray head is retracted substantially into the sprinkler case by a biasing spring which retains the spray head substantially seated and sealed against an upper portion of the sprinkler case with a sufficient force to minimize ingress of dirt and other contaminants into the case interior. Moreover, to provide the pop-up sprinkler with the desired low profile in the normal inoperative state, the spray head typically does not include any significant surface protrusions to facilitate manual grasping and lifting to access the spray head for installing a nozzle insert. To address this problem, specialty lift tools have been developed to engage and lift the spray head against the downward force of the biasing spring to a sufficiently elevated position to accommodate installation of a nozzle insert. However, such lift tools have also comprised separate components which are susceptible to being lost or misplaced.
The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages by providing a combined nozzle set and lift tool for a pop-up sprinkler, wherein a molded set of nozzle inserts is carried by a mold runner shaped for additional use as a lift tool to engage and lift a sprinkler spray head for facilitated removable mounting of a selected nozzle insert thereon.